customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Candra Crystal
Biography Creation (1.0) Similarly to most other heroes, Candra Crystal was created in the Assembly Tower in Makuhero City . She was made in the 1.0 for a short time and was train with a hero team and was train in Heavy Weapons. Later she was transferred to the Delta 47 team Delta 47 (2.0) in the 2.0 she later met Renna Green and she was also assigned in the Delta 47 team; same with another hero and Candra was still made to be the Heavy Weapons. Candra trains more with Riaso Wolf and help Renna Green with her training. Fight of Teammate When Candra was with Riaso and Renna. The both was on flight training untill they found out there was a Illigal Fight Club, They came to stop it and found out Soldon Armor was in it. Both Riaso and Soldon have a fight untill Candra yell "HEY should we be stoping the villains first". Later Melldo have gotten away and Riaso was really mad at Soldon. later at Heor Factory; Candra and Renna talk on how to get the two to get along again. She went to talk to Riaso while Renna talked to Soldon. When Riaso was a sleep on the table, she whack him up and try talk to get both him and Soldon to get along again but knowing Riaso he just going to say that he don't care and just don't want to talk to Soldon right now and went back to sleep. Then she have gave Riaso the meaning of "big love" and lay down and relax on Riaso and got him to get up and talk to Soldon. Brain Attack/5.0 After the Brain Attack on Makuhero City, Candra and others was called to meet Soldon and Lan to get some better equipments to go down the massive hole in Hero Factory that was made by Dragon Bolt, to close it up but when they gotten down there, they found that Nova is dead. later when they gotten the explosive set up, and her and Tiffany gotten out, one of the bombs exploded, then later Soldon and Renna gotten out and Soldon told her and Tiffany that Lan gave his life away to stop the Brains from coming out. Personality Cold ,Nice and a Punk, Candra will take out the villain and blow them to kingdom come. She will save her people and team with her life. She is known to get really angry but also have fun in battle and somehow did not kill any villain because of it. She is known to be like a mix of Riaso and Soldon as one body (but female) in Hero Factory and she is okay with that. Candra one of the good fighter in Delta 47, she is best friend with Renna Green and acts like a mother to her. She okay with goofy pranks that the rookie makes and have a good sense of humor. Candra is not a girl to make fun of, like her weighing a lot bigger then the other female hero and eating a lot, but it is diffenet when they are just joking around and not doing it in a mean way. Forms Stats See Also Delta 47/Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:White Heroes Category:Blue Heroes Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:Hero Factory 3.0 Category:Hero Factory XL Category:Hero Factory 5.0 Category:Delta 47 Category:User:ShadowWolfHount